The Photo
by Masochist at Heart
Summary: Isabella Hermione Riddle, was never who Hermione Granger,what everyone at Hogwart believed was a lie only Draco knew the truth. Now that The Dark Lord has one Bella can enjoy being a famous model with her two best friends. Contains Twilight character.


Summary: Hermione was never a Granger she was never a Mud blood and she never really cared for Harry and Ron. Why. Because her real father is Tom Riddle she is in love and dating Draco Malfoy and also a very famous model in both the wizarding and muggle world. Her Real Name is Isabella Hermione Riddle and this is her life... Contain Twilight characters but is .not a crossover

Hey hey I'm back with a new me and a new story. This is just a brief intro on their lives story officially starts in next chapter.

Bella's POV (aka Hermione)

Everything is perfect; my father the Dark Lord had won the wizarding war without even killing Potter just draining his magic. So you could call him a muggle now not the boy-who-lived but the boy-who-lost-his-magic. I know aren't I meant to be mourning right now or trying t find a way to get his magic back. I'm Hermione Granger the Gryffindor Mud blood know it all book worm.

WRONG

I'm Isabella Hermione Belinda Riddle a world famous model along with Draco and my other two best friends but I'll tell you about them later. Basically me and Draco had started a bit of modelling secretly in 5th year but in 6th year we hit Jackpot, we were doing a normal shoot when we finished we were looking back through the photos we had taken then we came across one that looked just beautiful.

It became 'The Photo' and is worth over a billion dollars. Yes! Bu we don't want to sell it. We keep the original copy in our house hung up in the gallery. From then on it was up only I started serious modelling and am even designing my own clothing range along with Draco.

Now this is when Edward and Princess come in. Our two best friends. We live together and everything we are like those famous gangs you see, they two are models and magical.

Edward Anthony Masen, of the Masen Pureblood Family are all very dark, he is Draco's best mate and very sexy if do say so myself. He is a model to but went to Durmstrang he can speak an uncountable amount of languages and is the most caring yet dark and kinky person ever.

His long term girlfriend and my best friend Princess. Well her name isn't princess her name is Isabella Belinda Swan but we call her Princess. Why? Well the thing about her is she is half veela and half succubus yes succubus and she went to Beauxabotons. She is the most sexual person ever. She can't go a week without sex or it actually gets painful. She is the most beautiful and sexy person ever, her hair is a mix of brunette and blonde and all she ever thinks about is sex. Usually when she says she is 'hungry' she means she needs some kind of sexual pleasure as she feeds off emotions such as lust.

Edward and Isabella really do love each other but have a very open relationship, like seriously Isabella can go and have sex with anyone but Edward won't care he knows she's his and she loves him. It's really sweet actually we nice had a foursome and it got kinda wild so we didn't do it again. Random I know.

But we are like a family a dysfunctional dark family and soon we will all be going to attend Hogwarts for our 7th year, yeah we are only 17 but famous rich and kinky. But I love them all the same; they were there for me when father went missing for 13 years and also when mother died. Well let's just say none of our lives were that great before. I guess I should tell you our sad stories so you know what we are on but later in the story.

Me first. Well you know there was a baby and my father in the same room and someone nearly died. My father wondered the earth for nearly thirteen years powerless and vulnerable. Sometime after that my mother slowly started t sink into depression, the love of her life had gone missing.

About 12 years after my father's disappearance, my mother, who was Grindelwalds granddaughter, killed herself leaving me in the care of the Malfoys. Of course at the time no one apart from Draco noticed that I had become distant and was changing. Late at night I and Draco met up in the room of requirements just so I could cry on his shoulder and we could talk. No one know of my true family not even Dumbledore.

Well when Draco was little his dad used to beat his mum, and the thing is Draco was only five and stuff he now has those memories forever, an once during the summer holidays we came from playing outside, and found Narcissa passed out on the floor, she had attempted suicide but luckily my mum arrived shortly after then got help. Narcissa got rushed to St. Mungo's and while she was there my mother shouted at Lucius all night about what he was doing, and somehow it worked because when she came home, he stopped and went back to being the man Narcissa had fallen in love with.

Well Edward hasn't really got a story to tell, I wouldn't say his life is perfect because he was involved with Isabella's story. Isabella's story is probably the worst out of ours. Bella's mum was a full Succubus and her father a Pureblood wizard. But no one knew till too late that her mum suffered from a mental illness. Bi-polar to be exact, so she slept around with other people when euphoric and just beat and abuses both Isabella and her husband when in depression.

Me and Draco lived in London and she in France luckily so did Edward, him and his parents were there for her all the way, so when Isabella's dad died in a car crash they were there and we weren't when her mum slowly tortured herself to death because she blamed herself for her husband's death right in front of her. Edward was there but we flew there to help her get through it all. That only happened three years ago. But it doesn't end there...

Last year Bella came into her powers and no one knew. She disappeared for like 2 months and when she came back she looked a mess, she has stripy blonde and brunette hair (which did look nice any way). Turns out she went on a mass killing spree in Switzerland. Isabella had inherited the bipolar from her mother, it wasn't as bad but it was still there. It was really a tough time but then we all moved out and found a house in London that we could all live n together the four of us. She needed all of us, with her new veela succubus powers and this mental illness, we were there to make sure she took her pills which she would be on for life. But now things were looking up. She may be a little eccentric and sexually driven but we love her.

Obviously me Draco Edward and Princess have a busy 2 weeks before we return to school o finish our 7th year. We just want get our N.E.W.T's as we already have jobs.

So I guess that's the low down on me. Harry I'm-A-muggle-now Potter and his side kick and his sister are going back to Hogwarts too.

Oh and did I forget to mention Severus Snape is Headmaster now after Dumbledore's tragic 'cough-cough' demise.

**Thanx for reading, don't worry I'll update soon I know I'll enjoy writing this fanfic.**

**Its a bit weird because my other stories are strictly twilight but If I was gonna do a Harry Potter thing there had to be Edward and Bella. Please Review to tell if I should make any changes or any suggestions.**

**Dark Side all the way. **

**xLisaxx**


End file.
